vbusfandomcom-20200213-history
VJ instructions
VJ manual VJ is a very simple editor, using which you can produce a 3ds file with streets and therefore knowledge about 3d modelling is not necessary. Unfortunately using this tool you can produce only very simple and plain map. Terminology *connection is a straight seection of road between two nodes. *node is a point where the road ends, where there is a junction or a curve. Nodes are displayed as circles. Controls *toolbar: A- new connection, B- delete connection, C- check node, D- move node, E- delete node, F- new lay-by, G- check lay-by *status bar: x, y - cursor coordinates w, h - size of work area, in meters, these numbers change as you zoom in/out *palette zoom - zoom in/out the work area sb - section about lay-by's 1 and 2 - choosing the road side where a lay-by should be; below you can adjust the position of a lay-by; list of all lay-by's era - delete lay-by information window Making the streets To start drawing the streets you have to choose (A) from the toolbar; then every single section of a road we draw by choosing two nodes between whoch it should appear. After each right click on a specific place appears a context menu: First positon (connect to the nearest node) connects the planned end of section to the already existing node, the second one makes a new one. Attention! It makes difference which option you choose, here are some examples of using them: Appropriate use of context menu let's say that we want to construct street similar to letter 'P'. On the image above you see five points (which soon will be nodes) through which our streets will go. We do not have any node so at point (1) we choose from the context menu 'create new node', the same we do at point (2). At point (2) we already have node, so the only thing you do is put a cursor near, click and choose connect to the nearest node, at point (3) there is no node, so we create new one. Analogically to what we've done before: at point (2) connect to the nearest node, at point (4) create new node. And another time we act similarly: at point (4) there is node already so we choose connect to the nearest node, at point (5) create new node. We close our letter 'P', in this case we have all needed nodes, so we choose connect to the nearest node at both points: (1) and (5). If streets will be made appropriately there won't be any errors such as no street in places where there should be nodes. Attention! Max number of connections with one node is 6. Deleting connections There is a special tool for deleting connections - you have to choose (cool.gif to use it. Then you have to point the connection to delete and left-click. The nearest connection will change color to green and a menu will appear, using which we can decide whether we want to delete it or cancel action. SCREEN Checking nodes Icon © - after choosing connection in information window we will be able to read coordinates of connection and it's number. Moving nodes Icon (D) - after choosing this tool you can move node after you click the node and move your mouse. Deleting nodes Icon (E) - after choosing node a menu appears using which you can accept action or cancel it. SCREEN Adding lay-by's Icon (F) - after choosing connection on which you want a lay-by to appear you can add it by clicking +Z on the menu. user posted image Lay-by will be visible on the map as a short section of line perpendicular to the section it is on. user posted image Lay-by appears at the side nr. 1 exactly in the middle of a section. You can edit side by choosing either (1) or (2), below this option you can edit position of the lay-by. Checking lay-by's Icon (G) - after choosing lay-by on the map, it 'founds' itself on the palette at the right side of the window, the you can edit its parameters or delete it (using the era button). Menu FILE - new - new streets - open - read the MS2 file (it is not compatible with ms1!) - save as - saves file as MS2 file - export to 3ds saves file as a 3DS file - for future use as streets in Vbus. Attention! Program can only save files to 3ds format, it cannot read them, so if you plan to edit your streets in future save your roads as ms2 file also! - exit - ends the program. TOOLS - offset - enables you to move your streets along a vector. - config - configuration of the 3ds file the program exports, z-level is the z coordinate of your streets. If the texture curves option is enabled then curves are textured, if not they have one color.